


I am a Pirate! I am a Princess!

by madammina



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But the Pirates need some new recurits, Disneyland Paris, Gen, I think it's my life goal to go see Pirates vs Princesses, Pirates vs Princesses, Purely because the Pirates and Princesses was during KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Mickey Mouse is under enormous pressure to find the new Princesses of Heart.  But with an untold number of worlds to check, he does the one reasonable thing and delegates the task to Betty Rose, an expert in all things Princessy.It doesn't go anywhere near as well as he hoped.





	I am a Pirate! I am a Princess!

"I'm not sure if I have all the answers." Mickey mouse was saying as he lead Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy through the castle. "I've been busy with tracking down Xehanort so I haven't had much time to look."

"But. Your Majesty," Sora started to say. "If we don't know who the princesses are, we can't figure out what worlds Xehanort will target! Or who in those worlds!" Their feet stepped on the soft red runner carpet as Mickey lead them towards a large set of doors Sora hadn't seen before. Donald and Goofy were edging carefully around the broomsticks that were taking care of the castle. As they got closer, Sora could hear someone singing.

_"You got Pirate Power, get on up and dance. You got Princess Power, get on up and raise your hands."_

"Hurry, while she's alone," Mickey said. He started to race for the door.   
  
_"Look to your inner power, be whomever you choose, A pirate or a princess it's all up to you." _  
  
  
Mickey barrelled into what immediately became clear was a library. Sora just glanced at the books before taking in the woman in front of him. While she was definitely taller than him, Sora wasn't sure how much of that was due to her tall hairdo of white hair that was encrusted with flowers and butterflies. Flower-like make up was across her face, and then was the flower green jacket (Surprisingly flowerless but with some deep green trimming) that covered a purple shirt. However, the shirt was underneath some sort of flower corset that fell into a skirt... of flowers. Next to all of that, the purple tights and knee-length green boots felt a bit plain.   
  
"Ah! King Mickey!" She said in some sort of accent. "You have brought me some new princesses!"   
  
"What?" Riku said as he took a step back.   
  
"I'm the only girl here-" Kairi started to say. But it didn't matter, the woman rushed towards them, making sure to pinch all of their cheeks.   
  
"May I introduce to you-" Mickey held out his hand towards the woman, who retreated back to a stack of books. "Betty Rose, expert in all things Princess."   
  
"I'm not a Princess," Riku repeated. "I'm a guy for starters."   
  
"That doesn't matter!" Betty Rose replied. "EVERYONE in the world is a princess!"   
  
"But-" Donald started to say. Betty Rose stood in front of him and glared at him in the eye.  
  
"EVERY. ONE." She repeated. "I see your thingamabobs (she pointed at Kairi's charm that Sora kept strapped to his belt) and your friendship with everyone. You are all PRINCESSES." She gave a twirl, kissed Kairi's cheeks, and ended up back in front of Mickey. "I've found some WONDERFUL options." she started to say. "I've found people in Arendelle and Corona for example, but there is also this young woman in New Orleans - have you ever been? Oh, you MUST. The food is to die for and the place is gorgeous. The Princess' name is Tiana and she is interacting with a prince if that matters, no marriage yet-"   
  
Riku finally stopped staring in silence at Betty Rose.  
  
"... But I KIDNAPPED Princesses...." Riku finally managed to say.   
  
Exactly two seconds later, the doors to the library blew forward and a man dressed like Captain Hook, but somehow entirely in blue save for a purple long coat with a wave design on the bottom, ran forward to grab Riku by the shoulders.  
  
"HE IS A MEMBER OF TEAM PIRATE!" He shouted. "And a better pirate than most of us in that he CAPTURED A PRINCESS!" The man turned and pointed at Kairi., "Did you capture her?"   
  
"... no? Sort of... Who are you?" Riku finally managed to stutter out. He glanced at Mickey, who had hidden his face in his hands.   
  
"I am-" The man puffed out his chest.  
  
"JIMMY OCEAN!" Minnie's voice rang from the down the hall. "Where are you? We need to-" Minnie wandered into the rapidly crowding room. "MIckey. Betty Rose." She sniffed. "You've chosen the losing side in this war."  
  
  
"What war?" Sora finally managed to ask. "We just wanted to find out about the new Princesses of Heart-"   
  
"Which is better!" Minnie crossed her arms to glare at Mickey. "Pirates, or Princesses. Clearly, Pirates-"  
  
"Queen Minnie," Sora said as he turned to look at her. "You are a QUEEN. That is... more than a Princess, no offense Kairi."   
  
"None taken." Kairi replied. "Can anyone be a pirate?"   
  
"OF COURSE! PIRATES ARE EGALITARIAN!" Jimmy Ocean said as he kept one arm around Riku and gripped Kairi with the other. "See, Betty Rose. THE PRINCESS IS A PIRATE!"   
  
"THE THREE MUSKETEERS ARE PRINCESSES!" Mickey shouted, causing Donald and Goofy to scramble to Mickey's side. Minnie just smiled and Daisy and a chipmunk with eyelashes Sora hadn't seen before showed up behind Minnie.   
  
"... Look, I can't ignore my fellow Princesses." Kairi said as she gently extricated herself from Jimmy Ocean's grip. "I'm Team Princess with King Mickey." Betty Rose squealed and kissed Kairi's cheeks again.   
  
"Team Pirate," Riku said quickly. "This isn't due to the kidnapping Jasmine thing, I just always wanted to be a pirate. They always had the best stories when Sora and I were little. We used to play pirates all the time."   
  
"YES!" Jimmy Ocean shouted. "Let me go show you the dance where we punch seagulls!" Jimmy said as he began to do some sort of warm-up stretch. Riku blinked, and Sora recognized the look of a man who wasn't sure if he had made the right decision but couldn't change his mind.   
  
".. they don't actually punch seagulls." Minnie tried to reassure Riku. " The move just acts like it." She turned to Sora. "So, Team Pirate?"   
  
"No no no!" Betty Rose said. "EVERYONE is a Princess! That includes Sora!"   
  
"But I can't pick!" Sora tried to explain. "Every princess I've met has been so nice, but I have always enjoyed being a pirate and... can't you two just get along?" He asked hopefully.   
  
The two rulers continued to glare at each other. Hoping they would continue to be distracted, Sora snuck back towards the side of the library to prepare to flee. As he did so, Betty Rose and Jimmy Ocean began to sing.  
  
_"Use your Inner Power, let your voice be heard. Use your inner power remaining undeterred. PIrate or princess power don't be led astray. Set your sights on the horizon and seize the day." _

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6-9YzCM7s8 Here is the Pirate and Princess song they are singing.   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiOcoz9MCuE Here is the Make Your Choice stage show. I couldn't find a translation of Betty's rap  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mia0BIkVvHY Team Princess Central Show  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1JmVS84Egk Team Pirate Central Show
> 
> DLP still has the french dancing tutorial up for Betty Rose and Jimmy Ocean, but they took down the official English translation. But in that, yes, Jimmy Ocean does compare a move to punching a sea gull. 
> 
> I REALLY REALLY REALLY loved this event. I need to go, and I hope it comes back next year. It was so much fun to see some amazing costumes for the princesses. THe pirates need to step up their game. I'm not sure why they don't have Jack Sparrow or Jim Hawkins on the Team Pirate side. If WENDY and PETER PAN are Team Pirate... anyone can be Team Pirate.


End file.
